pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP!
This is fanfiction. But some of the characters are real. One upon a time, there was a happy place called the Pixel gun 3d wiki, where it stores 97% of this wonderful game called Pixel gun 3d. Justleafy was reporting vandals, Mlgdash was editing pages, Minecraftian was in the Pixel gun conception wiki, and other people/admins were simply posting comments about weapons and deciding if they were good or not. It was great. the people were friendly, the pages were wonderful, and nearly everything was good. UNTIL, on Febuary 1st, a guy named Sean Alegada started posting HATE comments about this game, whether they were the ugly truth about this game, or his opinions. But maybe you should see HOW he writes those hate comments. One of his comments explained why we should delete Pixel gun 3d and he said it was the best thing we could ever do since its true, and other nasty stuff that you couldn't imagine. It went on for a few days, and no one, not even Mlgdash, cared about what he wrote. But the next day, Sean Alegada posted SO much hate on Minecraftian's message wall, and he even brought all his friends in. Eventually, Minecraftian was very angry and tired of all this hate Sean Algada was posting. So he posted a warning on Sean's wall saying that if he doesen't stop posting hate comments, he will block his account PERMANENTLY. Sean stopped posting hate comments for a while, but then, he posted hate VIDEOS on his YouTube channel. No one cared at first, but Sean posted a 1 hour rant about Pixel gun 3d. Still, no one cared, but he started posting links to the 1 hour rant on Facebook, Twitter, and even on other big pixel gun youtubers' channels, and he claimed all of those things in the rant are true, and there's nothing Cubic.games could do about it. At first, some YouTubers agreed, and they told Cubic.games they are a bunch of dumba**es and they should accept it and kill themselves. This went on for a week, but some YouTubers like Everletcher, Exxotik, And Esoteric inc are getting tired of this guy posting the same thing on their channels and not stopping. Sean even tried to force a Youtuber to send all these hate comments and videos he wrote to Cubic.games, and he said' "If you don't, I PROMISE I will find you one day, and you will wish you were never born!" Eventually, all the Pixel gun 3d Youtubers blocked Sean from commenting on their videos, but Sean started to post hate comments on the wiki once more, but Justleafy claimed Sean Algada is an unwanted user on this wiki and he should just leave. Now of course, Sean never listened, and he started to post even MORE hate about this game, and telling everyone they should just delete this game. To make matters worse, he even got YOUTUBERS to rant this game. But fortuntly, the Youtubers said they don't want to quit this game, and they don't want to post hate about this game. That really pissed off Sean, so he got angry and made a blog post saying why anything is better that Pixel gun 3d, the trashiest game in the world. Yet no one read his blog post, so he startted to post things on Trilexter's wall, but he said Sean should just leave since he's the no.1 unwanted user. Finaly, Sean Algada could not take it anymore, so he HACKED the Pixel gun wiki, making it so he will never get banned, no matter what he said, and the admins of this wiki can't undo the hacks, since Sean Algada installed a BOT (don't ask me how he did that) that restricts admins from deleting hacks, posts, and comments. In 1 day, the wiki is filled with comments, posts, and discussions saying we should just delete pixel gun forever and anything like that. Until one day, this Disscusion moderator called Mlgdash decided to put a stop to it. When Sean was writing a post about why he hates pixel gun now and why we should all hate the game, Mlgdash challenged Sean to a duel in Pixel gun 3d. when Sean accepted the challange, he thought to himself, "hah, this kid cant do s***. ill easily beat him 999999999999 to 0.and i have da best gramer ever. no one has bettah gwammer than meee. hahahahahahahbaubhauauhvgsjbvuqgujhw" But when Sean was in the lobby waiting, he noticed Mlgdash has around 5000 trophies and he only has 12. when the match started, Sean spammed his cyborg hands but missed every shot. While Mlgdash ANNIHILATED Sean with his Black Hole 5 times in a row, mostly Sean was standing still most of the time. After 2 mins has passed, Mlgdash beat him 14-0. Sean demanded a rematch, but what Sean didn't know that Mlgdash recorded the whole fight, and he showed it to everyone on he wiki. Almost everyone said Sean was a big noob, but what they didn't know is that Sean had a special power that can suck every Pixel gun YouTuber, wiki member, Facebook member, and Twitter member in to the Raid map in the Raid mode. "Am I inside the game??????" asked Justleafy. "Yeah you might be." said Mlgdash. Then, a player called Sean descended from the sky, and he said, "You should've just let me write whatever I wanted, since all those rants and hate are just telling the truth about this game, and you should all agree with me. And he brought all the people that despise Pixel gun now, and they said, "YeaH!!!1111111 PixeL GuN sUXXXXXXXX!11!!!!!!!!!!!!" Exxotik tried to talk nicely to Sean, but Sean took out a weapon we never saw before, and he said, "with a snap, you will dissapear forever if you try to disagree with my thoughts on this game." Then, something grabbed Exxotik's neck, and he couldn't breathe. Finaly, Exxotik fell to the ground, and he was dead. Esoteric said, "CURSE YOU!!!! YOU KILLED ONE OF OUR MEMBERS!! YOU STUPID NOOB!!!!!" and Ecko said, "I think we should all be happy when Sean dies, since he's just a big nimrod." And he grabbed his Destruction system and fired at Sean. But the rocket did no damage, even though Ecko put the most powerful Modules on it. "You will bow down to me and agree with everything I say. Every opinion, every thought. If you don't, then you can happily die. Maybe we should just all happily delete this crap game, and make fun of the devs for destroying their game. "I will let you out of this place, but you will write hate about this game 24/7. You will call the devs nasty names and telling them it's the truth." Everyone didn't want to agree, but Sean said,"if you don't agree, then you will never see the light of day." then, someone said "NO!" It was Minecraftian, Mlgdash, Surpriseyou1, and Justleafy. To be continued.......... Category:Anti-hate